What Really Matters
by SasuSakufan4ever
Summary: The trio is back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. But not everyone is the same as they were before... A career, a job, a family. What do you want for your future? What does really matter? One-Shot. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer in the bottom.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. The sky was clear, the weather warm and the sun shone unobscured upon the still surface of the lake where the Giant Squid lazily waved its tentacles. Young students, no older than 13, sat under the shade of some old tree or ran around the lawn, laughing innocently.

"Bloody midgets."

Hermione looked up from her work, roll after roll of parchment littering her portion of the table, and scowled at Ron with such tangly hair (from constant finger-sticking) that he hastily took his eyes of the window and shrugged.

"What? That's what they are. I swear they get smaller every year."

Hermione didn't reply, nor did anything to show that she'd even heard him, for she was scribbling furiously, eyeing the book that was open in front of her every now and then. Afraid of her wrath, that was going to be at breaking point anytime now, Ron got back to his own work.

The Golden Trio, as everyone so rightfully called them, were sitting not out on the sun, but inside the stuffy Gryffindor common room, like every 7th year; making last minute reviews for their exams, which were taking place the very next day.

Harry had studied for these exams like he'd never studied for anything else before. After the downfall of Voldemort, his whole life was now based upon the sole purpose of becoming an Auror. Of course, that could only be achieved if he got, at least, five E's on his N.E.W.T.s.

His train of thought was interrupted by a particularly audible moan. His eyes shot up from his copy of the Standard Book of Spells (_Grade 7_) and looked across the table at Ron, who had blatantly dropped his quill and leaned back on his chair.

"This is pointless. There's no way I can manage five E's." – he said dejectedly, burying his head in his hands.

Hermione looked up from her work again and exchanged a worried look with Harry, then looked at Ron, who was staring at his notes (Hermione's notes) miserably.

She decided to cut the chase and go straight to the point. Soft words with Ron never worked, anyway.

"You won't, if you think like that." – she said hotly.

Ron stared at her.

"Look, it's not that hard. All you have to do is focus, keep your mind clear and do your best. Sadly, I believe you aren't managing any of the above." – Hermione finished then returned to her paper.

Ron frowned at her.

"It's easy for you to say! You don't need to fry your brains out to manage a bloody A." – he mumbled the last part.

Hermione heard it, though. She instantly regretted what she said earlier and took another approach.

"Well, it may be a bit easier for me but I do need to study, like everyone else. Just because it's hard doesn't mean you should give up or that you can't do it. You just need to believe in yourself and think that you need to do this if you really want to become an Auror." – she said in the sweetest way that she could in the state of stress she was in.

Ron glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." – he mumbled then went back to his notes, a new sort of determination gracing his features.

Hermione smiled to herself but as soon as she caught sight of her notes and the precious minutes that she just wasted, she went back to her jitter and stressed self. In fact, all 7th years were going through the same faze: pre-examination syndrome, they called it.

Harry witnessed this uncommon exchange of trust with a knowing smile, but didn't say a thing.

* * *

Leaning back on his chair, Ron stretched his arms over his head and looked at his wrist watch.

"Well, it's nearly 8 and I'm starved. Wanna go down for supper?" – he addressed his two best friends.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard him. Her hair could now put a lion's mane to shame as she examined her notes for the nth time that afternoon.

This didn't surprise Ron; in fact any different behavior from Hermione on a night before exams would surely mean something was wrong. What surprised him though was his other best friend.

Harry didn't even look up from his book. He was now immersed on _A Guide for The Making of Preposterously Arduous Potions._

Ron's face fell. Obviously Harry was taking this much more seriously than he was. Becoming an Auror has been his dream ever since, well, not that long but it was a dream nonetheless. Whereas Ron… He never gave much thought to the topic, but the few times he did, he always imagined himself as a famous Quidditch player. _Well, that's not gonna happen anytime soon._

So he thought of the next best thing: becoming an Auror. He only started to really consider this career track after his brother died. _Vengeance, retribution_. Surely not the best motives but with his wits he could barely do anything else. Then reality dawned on him. Auror is one, if not the hardest career tracks to pursue. Which led him to where he is now: back at Hogwarts to complete his 7th year and do his N.E.W.T.s. _Five bloody E's… I'm doomed. _

He suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

One thing Ginny never thought she would believe, even more, witness, in her whole life was Ronald Weasley actually studying. Sure, she loved her dearest older brother, but, how could she put it…? He was never the sweetest cookie in the jar, or however the muggles say it. So it was with extreme shock, and a good dose of sarcasm, that she approached the trio that night.

When she neared them, she brought her hand up to her chest.

"Oh my sweet pair of Merlin's pants!" – she gasped, mockingly.

Ron glared at her, cleaning up the mess of ink he had just spattered across his parchment.

"What do you want?" – he asked irritably, looking back down to his paper.

Ginny walked around the table and went to stand behind Harry, who, surprisingly, hadn't yet noticed her presence.

"I, my dearest brother, came to see with my own eyes if the rumors around the school were true."

Ron looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What rumors?"

Ginny smirked deviously.

"That you had finally come to your senses and decided, for once, to actually open a book."

Ron glared at her, again.

"What? I do study! Tell her Hermione!"

Hermione let out a _"hmm, hmm" _not looking up from her book.

That was good enough for Ron.

"See? And what about you? Shouldn't you be studying too?"

Ginny put a hand on her hip and scowled at Ron.

"I was. But I don't understand something and I needed Hermione's help." – she said looking at Hermione, who, apparently, felt eyes on her so she looked back at Ginny.

She adopted an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry Gin. I'm really busy and way behind schedule, but I bet Ron could help you."

Ron looked at her, shocked.

"Wha-?"

Ginny smiled evilly.

"Sure, why not?"

Ron stared at her, but then thought to himself. Here's a chance to prove himself. To prove that he actually had some brain activity. A chance to outbest Ginny.

To impress Hermione.

Ron looked sideways at her and smiled. He had caught her nibbling on her quill. She always did that when she was thinking hard on a particular problem.

"Uh, Ron? You're still with us?"

Ginny's voice brought him back to the main, and sadder, present.

"Yeah, fine."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Right, so about my doubt?"

Ron squared his shoulders and said, in the most serious and business like voice he could muster, keeping an eye for Hermione's reaction.

"By all means, proceed."

Ginny raised both eyebrows.

"Okay… Anyways, my doubt his: if vampires don't have a reflection, how can they shave? I mean, they surely have capillary growth, right?"

Ron's eyes bulged and he began spluttering incoherent words.

Ginny smirked.

"Don't strain a muscle, Ron."

Then she put her hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"Harry'll help me, right?"

Harry seemed to finally realize his girlfriend was touching his shoulder and looked up from his work.

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure."

He got up from his chair and followed Ginny across the room to where she had left her things.

Ron put his head in his hands. That was terrible. How in bloody hell was he supposed to know how vampires shave? Or if they do at all?

He stole a glance to his right where Hermione was still focused on her work.

He noticed how the setting sun shone on top of her frizzy hair; it gave it a soft yellowish glow. He noticed small ink smudges on her slender fingers.

He watched her white teeth seek into her bottom lip, giving it a redder shade when it was released.

He noticed curly soft eye lashes brushing her pink cheek whenever she blinked.

He noticed deep, chocolate brown eyes, with just a sprinkle of gold around the pupil, staring back at him.

Wait, _back at him_?

Ron shook his head, his ears and face flashing red.

"Uh… Hi."

_Great. Just, great._

Hermione looked suspiciously at him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Ron waved his hands in front of him.

"No! No. I was just… You know…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You were just…? What? Seriously, Ron, if I have something on my face, or my hair…. It's my hair isn't it? Is it a bug?" – she started to wave her hands on top of her hair.

Ron laughed and grabbed her wrists.

"It's not a bug." – he said, still laughing.

Then he noticed they were inches apart. His laughter died and his smile faded.

She didn't pull her hands away, like he thought she would.

He didn't let go of her wrists either.

It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a packed common room.

It didn't matter that it was bloody hot in there.

It didn't matter that her hair was frizzier than ever and that his ears couldn't glow redder.

In that little moment, just the two of them, what really mattered was that they loved each other and that that kiss was the first of many.

Ron couldn't care less if he didn't make it to Auror.

What really mattered to him was right there, in his hands.

Forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer****:**_ All characters, places, houses, books (except _A Guide for The Making of Preposterously Arduous Potions_. That was my own creation. :D) and everything you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. _

Yay! I loved writing this! I know, I really should start updating my other stories but I can't help it. I just love one-shots. :D

I have a few doubts about some of the words I used here. If you notice anything wrong, please tell me. I'd appreciate it.

The thing about the vampires came to me while watching_** TBBT**_ (gotta love Raj XD). If you have any solution to this "problem" please give your opinions. (You don't get to use Sheldon's solution, though. That's cheating! :D)

The trio is in their 7th year. Along with Ginny and Luna. Neville, Seamus, Dean and all that have already finished 7th year. (duh)

**!THIS IS GONNA STAY A ONE-SHOT!**

Thank you! :D

Please review!

Cheers xxx


End file.
